


Tickled Pink

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Hunk and Pidge are only there for a little bit, M/M, Tickling, Trans Keith (Voltron), mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Lance let his guard down and Keith took the opportunity.





	Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another tiny fluff fic!! 
> 
>  
> 
> (tf when you hate romance but it's all you write)

Keith likes to hang out in the common room sometimes. It's not so secluded, and there aren't always too many people there. It's a generally calm room, with a rice atmosphere and a nice sitting area. Sometimes someone else will wander in and he'll share a short conversation with them, exchanging banter and jokes, sometimes discussing the most recent of their missions. 

What he does not expect when sitting in the common room, is Lance bursting in with as much noise as possible. Keith probably should have expected it eventually to happen, it is a very Lance like expectation. That knowledge did not help when said boy ran in today. 

"Oh my god, help me!" Lance bursts into the common room, his arms flying everywhere as he runs and a panicked but gleeful look on his face. Keith looks up, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

"What are you-" Keith doesn't get very far in his sentence before he's cut off. 

"Just hide me! I gotta run before they find me!" Lance cuts Keith off, diving onto the couch next to him. He doesn't give Keith any time to ask who he means by 'they', or what he's done this time, before the door bursts open again. This time it's Pidge, with Hunk not too far behind her. Neither of them look very pleased. 

"Lance!" Hunk has a slight look of amusement on his face, but you can tell he's serious by the set of his brows. 

Keith spares a quick glance at Lance beside him, and in that moment Pidge acts, leaping over to where Lance is and pinning his arms to his sides. Hunk steps in quickly, and briefly Keith wonders if he's going to hit Lance, before reaching down and running his finger tips along Lance's sides. Lance shrieks, limbs flailing everywhere, his hand ending up in Keith's face. 

Within moments Lance is crying with laughter, tears welling up in his eyes and starting to stream down his flushed red face. Keith himself flushes, he can't help it, Lance is just so cute. Lance shrieks again, kicking out with his legs as Hunk's nimble fingers travel further up to his armpits. A hiccup escapes him, only making the scene more endearing to Keith. 

Keith breaks his focus on Lance when he sees Hunk pull away from him, Lance giving a small noise of defeat. Hunk gives one last look over him, shaking his head. 

"That's what you get." Hunk turns away, heading back over to the door. Pidge lets go of him, letting Lance collapse back against the couch as she runs off with Hunk. 

Lance lets his head fall back against the couch, another hiccup knocked out of him on impact. He slides down to let his head rest next to Keith, and Keith fights the heat rising in his cheeks. Keith turns his head to face Lance, meeting his eye and quirking his eyebrows up. 

"So? What was that all about?" Lance pouts at the question, crossing his lanky arms over his chest. 

"I was bored so I stole one of the pieces of Hunk's cooking experiment. He got Pidge to help him chase me down." Lance grumbles at the end, something Keith can't quite hear. He still doesn't know what the tickling was all about.

"So they tickled you for it?" There's a lilt to Keith's voice, teasing as Lance slouches farther down on the couch. He sticks his tongue out at Keith. 

"Yeah, so what? I'm ticklish, okay?" The moment the words are out of his mouth, Lance slaps a hand over it, staring at Keith with wide eyes. Keith grins, his eyebrows raised. 

"Oh?"

 

A momentary pause before all hell breaks out, Keith reaching over to pin Lance to the couch, his fingers finding Lance's armpits. Lance shrieks, limbs flying into Keith's face. He tries his best to dodge them as he tickles up Lance's ribs, causing Lance to giggle uncontrollably. Lance's shirt rides up, and Keith bites his lip to stop from staring at the dark stomach that's been exposed. Instead, he sticks his cold hands under Lance's shirt, poking at his sides. Lance screams, his hands coming to grasp Keith's jacket. 

"St-stop! Keith!" Keith laughs, loud and unrestrained as he straddles Lance's stomach. He's out of breath, panting hard. He face hangs over Lance's, barely a few inches apart as his breath eventually slows to a regular tempo. 

He's not sure why he did that, why he decided that he had to tickle Lance breathless. Keith doesn't regret it though, He chuckles lightly, still over top of Lance. Blinking slowly, Keith stares down at Lance, meeting his eyes and feeling his heart swell in his chest. Lance smiles at him too, a crooked grin that makes Keith's hands tingle. 

He kinda wants to kiss Lance. 

Keith doesn't even realize that he's leaned closer to Lance until he sees Lance leaning in too. Oh. So this is happening. He closes off his mind, he's not going to let his thoughts ruin this. Their lips meet in the middle, a collision of warmth and nervousness. Keith realizes that his lips are chapped and cringes, but soon forgets in favour of melting against Lance's own smooth lips. 

They pull away slowly, Keith blinking down slowly at Lance. A shy smile spreads over his lips, and Lance breaths out slowly. Keith drops his head against Lance's knocking their foreheads together. He smiles, a brilliant flush still staining his cheeks. Lance giggles again, Keith hears it as he feels the warm breath in the shell of his ear. 

"You're cute." Keith didn't meant o say it out loud, but what's said is said, and he's going to stick with it. He pulls back for a second to look at Lance, see the effect of his words, the way they turn his ears a fiery red. 

"Shut up." Lance pouts, glaring accusingly at Keith. "You're cuter." 

It's Keith's turn to be embarrassed, his cheeks lighting up as a goofy smile takes up his face. Lance moves his hands behind him, pushing himself forwards so he's in more of a sitting position. Keith scoots backwards, off of his lap so Lance can sit beside him. Lance buries his face into Keith's shoulder, still chuckling softly. 

Keith shift for a second, slipping his hands under his shirt to adjust his binder that had slid up a bit in the tackling. He breathes out slowly, rolling his shoulders back to relax the muscle there. Making sure he can still breath fine, as if Lance hadn't already taken his breath away, he turns back to Lance.

"Hey." Keith turns his head to try and see Lance better, poking the side of his head once. 

"What?" Lance wraps his arms around Keith's waist, still keeping his face buries in his shoulder. 

"Do I have to tickle you again for you to confess something important? Cause we seem to be missing a step." Lance gasps at that, pulling away slightly, eyebrows raised with suspicion and playfulness.

"You're right, I guess. I like you, if you didn't already get that." Lance offers a small smile, and Keith reaches out to take his hand in his own. 

"I like you too." Keith squeezes Lance's hand, blushing when Lance kisses his cheek.

"That means we can continue doing stuff like that, right?" Lance brings their hands to his mouth, kissing the back of Keith's hand and winking. Keith shakes his head, a fond look in his eye. 

"Sure." Keith shrugs, trying to feign indifference while his heart beats out of his chest. 

"Good."

Lance pulls Keith closer by their entwined hands, kissing his cheek. Keith smiles, drinking in the warm feeling that floods his chest. He kisses Lance back, skipping his cheek and connecting their lips again instead. Hands scramble to for fists in clothing and hair, and lips press messily together. Nothing could be better.


End file.
